Harry Potter being rescued
by Ac 3000
Summary: Severus snape recieved a letter that scared him, so he went to investigate. Only to find Harry severly beaten. Rated M so I can do whatever but it propably won't be that bad. Takes place in summer of first year. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this story. The background of this story is with the birth of Harry Potter, she let severus snape back into her life. She forgives him for his sins. Harry is looked over by snape, but not adopted. This story is inspired by the author Snapegirlkmf. This is similar to the story of Arms of a dark angel, but I hope it isn't carbon copy.( if it is I will delete it)**

**chapter 1 Harry's rescue**

"Such a cute baby Lils." Was the last thing he had said to his old friend. That had been the night Voldemort had stormed through the front door, he could still remember it clearly. Lily realized what was happening and asked Severus to go with baby Harry. She made him take her baby and promise to always watch over him. Suddenly voldemort was climbing the stairs, and before he could promise Lily that he would she had forced him to disapparate. Voldemort had attacked Lily and due to the love of Severus, the curse rebounded, but only after killing Lily in the process.

He had taken the baby to Dumbledore's. When Dumbledore found out what happened he said " We must act fast.". He was told the boy would be left at his relatives with his aunt petunia. The boy's aunt and uncle would be given a monthly payment if they kept him. Oh he should of known the old coot was up to something. If only he would of known the years of abuse the child had went through. His uncle's constant beatings, his family's hatred of the boy who lived, but what disturbed him the most was how he himself had treated the boy. It had been foolish to presume the boy was spoiled. It had been stupid to assume he was like his father because of him not answering some questions, But it had been downright idiotic to constantly scare the child with the time he could in his potions class.

He hoped that child could forgive him, he had just received a muggle letter from Petuina that had made him realize the truth.

_Dear Snape_

_I send you this because I am being beaten constantly Vernon, I do not care if you help me but please you have to help Harry, Vernon is now trying to beat him on sight and is constantly starving him. I write this in hopes it will redeem me for all the years that I abused Harry myself. Please help. I cannot make this letter long because I don't know when Vernon will find me._

_please help_

_Tuney._

That startled him, he collectedhis emergency medical supplies and disappeared to number four privet drive.

************************************************************************

Harry snuck out of his room for food thinking Vernon was gone. Vernon had been gone, but Vernon arrived in got the kitchen without Harry noticing.( he was pigging out after being starved) He was just thinking about how he wished he had his wand when he felt the belt come down. He suddenly realized what that Vernon was beating him again. He wanted to cry out, but he knew that would get him beat more. Gosh how he wished anyone would save him from this place. He would even love for professor Snape to show up. Suddenly he felt Vernon stopping.

Severus was disgusted by the scene before him. Harry was being beaten severely by his uncle, the uncle had already drew blood when Snape stunned him. Harry looked around in confusion, only to be picked up by the very professor he was thinking about.

Severus heard Harry ask " Professor Snape?" When severus said " It's okay Harry, your safe, now go to sleep." When his professor said that he decided it couldn't hurt, and cuddled up to Snape's chest, and went to sleep.


	2. To severus's disgust

I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did, but I don't.

I don't know how far I will take the story, but it is a basic Harry about to die getting rescued story so far, hopefully I can evolve into more.

I thank God I can write this story, and that you read it. Thanks to everyone who reviews and especially thanks to my new subscribers. If you like my story's go to the author "snapegirlkmf", she is a great story writer.

Oh and snape **will **be getting back at the Dursleys for this.

**To snape's disgust**

Okay, now that Harry was asleep, he can start to work on healing the poor child. He ran a quick diagnostic charm, Harry had severely infected cuts everywhere, he had two broken bones where his uncle had just hit him, and the little bit of food he had been beaten for seemed to be his first thing in his stomach other than some water for weeks. He quickly gave the child a triple dose of a vitamin potion, a pain potion for old order members who were tortured for weeks at a time, and just in case, a dreamless sleep potion, so the child would not have a nightmare and be forced to wake. After this he concluded the child was in a stable enough state to disapparate, but not very far.

Snape chose to disapparate to his house, that way he could have access to all of his potions and would have a safe place to heal the child. Once he was there he transfigured Harry's clothes off and rubbed extra strength disinfectant on all the cuts. Severus wanted to scream, there were cuts close enough to Harry's crotch you could tell that his uncle had tried to strike him there. How dare they beat a child and try to strike him there when they were **his **caretakers. He was done rubbing disinfectant on the child so he transfigured the old clothes he was wearing into comfortable silk pajamas and transfigured them on Harry. He knew the child would be out for at least four hours and that the child had taken too many potions already, so he decided to take a nap so when Harry woke up he could stay up late if he needed to comforting and healing him. He spelled Harry's bladder empty, just to avoid embarrassing accidents. And he set up a bed by Harry's side, set and alarm and went to sleep.

Harry didn't want to open his eyes. He could not believe the dream he had had. His most hated Professor had come and picked Harry up and let him fall asleep in his arms. He was confused, he had felt loved then, but he and his friends **hated **Snape, but he had felt so at home there. (Severus's alarm goes off, but it start with a ticking noise) Harry cringed, he didn't want to be beaten again, but he would be if didn't make breakfast and do his chores perfectly. Time to get up I guess.

Severus Snape had woken before his alarm went off, and was watching Harry sleep. His alarm went off and noticed suddenly Harry cringed as if in fear. What was this? The child opened his eyes but was in such a rush he didn't noticed the new place he was in.

Harry suddenly felt arms gently push him back down. He heard a voice say " Relax child, you are no longer at your relatives." Harry suddenly start really looking and saw the same person in his dreams " Professor Snape, did you really pick me up earlier?" Snape nodded in return. I didn't know what to say.

Severus could tell the boy was started so he started to decide his questioning, " Harry why did you not tell one of the Professors what you went through at home? Did you know that had I not been sent an letter from your aunt petunia you would of have died that last time your uncle beat you?" The child looked so confused at someone caring, but all the mixed emotions finally released itself and the boy started to cry heavily. Severus picked Harry up like he did that night 10 years ago, and said " Go ahead and release it all Harry, it will not be held against you."

So Harry did, he let out every tear he had ever held in. Afterwards he was asleep again, so Severus gave him another triple dosage of a vitamin potion, the pain relief potion, and rubbed the disinfectant on again. As soon as Severus was done, he realized the boy was having a nightmare and screaming gibberish. " No uncle Vernon please! I need to eat please! NO NO I'll be good just don't use the cane PLEASE!"

Suddenly he felt Snape waking him up, and saying " Child wake up, you are safe here and always will be!" Harry was startled, he had to ask " you actually want me?"

The child having to ask that question made him say " Yes child, the reason I was mean last year was just me judging you unfairly, but rest assure I do want and love you."

***********************************************************************

Yeah that's the end, and so you know I am quite sadistic, so you might not like what I have in store for the Dursely's. This whole chapter should be double-spaced, sorry if it is not.


	3. Sev's revenge and Harry's decision

I don't own this. This part is what make's this story rated M.

**Snape's revenge, part 1 Harry's choice**

Severus Snape appeared with a pop! on to the Dursley's porch. He had left his foster son with his elf with strict instructions to get Severus if Harry woke. The professor quickly kicked upon the door, and stepped inside. The Walrus brother Harry had talked went and tried to find his Dad. But Vernon Dursley was coming down for break fast when he saw the freak who had taken his beating stick away standing there with an expression equal to the of a serial killer.

Our favorite Professor then quickly said "cruico"( which in Latin mean "I torture") and watched this pile of fat and oil cry worse then Harry had. Severus quickly said " If I hear one more word I swear **I will castrate you!"** Snape shortly stopped and threw Vernon against the wall with his hand on the scum's throat and his wand at the man's temple. He then proceeded to speak in a deadly tone" You are going to go through 17 more hours of that curse, either while were here letting your family watch or at my house tending to my new family. If you say on word I will castrate you without an ounce of guilt." Vernon looked around with fear in his eyes, he realized these were his sins catching up to him, but he couldn't speak out of fear.

Of course Severus wasn't for that, so he cruicoed the man again aiming all of the pain to be centered at the crotch. Vernon abruptly called out " Yes Yes I understand please don't!" So severus did, what Vernon didn't know was that was where most of the curse would be centered. Severus prayed the man had pain tolerance, he had no intention of causing permanent damage, or castrating Vernon. Vernon asked to be tortured at the other man's house first, he didn't want Dudley to see it.

Severus apparated next to Harry. Harry woke then and ask severus what he was doing with his uncle. So Snape explained it all, and Harry was horrified. He had almost had to beg Severus not to torture Vernon. Severus agreed not to when he saw the distress on Harry's face, he suggested that he place a curse on Vernon, where as long as Vernon lived, he would be weak and not able to defend for himself, he then placed a mind altering spell so Vernon would think that was his life, that he was property, like how he had treated Harry. And the last spell cast upon Vernon was a spell to make him see in his dreams all the horrible things he had done, while experiencing it all too. Severus then apparated Vernon home.

Severus came back to find Harry asleep again, he decided to use this opportunity to give Harry a bath and to rub disinfectant on him again. After he was done he put Harry back in his pajamas, he made a sudden decision. Severus put Harry on his Chest, laid down and went to sleep.

Harry woke to soft breathing coming through his ears. He realized he was on Professor Snape's chest, at first he was embarrassed, but he let the soft breathing work like a lullaby, and peacefully fell asleep again.

Severus had been awake when Harry woke, he watched the boy realize what was happening, an suddenly and settled back down and pushed his ears to his chest. " I guess I will have to ask him later." Severus thought.

Eventually Harry and Severus we're both awake and staying awake and Harry had been given his latest dosage of medicine. When this time came Severus gently sat Harry in his lap and asked him a question " Harry, I know we have had our differences, but I was wondering if you would like to come to live with me?" Harry was startled, he had always wanted someone to adopt him, but he hadn't known it would be Snape. Harry though startled had almost immediately said " Yes!" Severus Snape pulled Harry into a hug, Harry wanted it too last forever, this was one of the few times he had been touched that hadn't been a hit. But eventually Snape made to get up and put Harry down, but something snapped in Harry and he said " No please don't" The way Harry had said it had melted Severus heart. This was an eleven year old asking not to be put down! When Severus realized that, he picked up Harry and flooed to the adoption agency.

In public Harry still didn't stop wanting to be held, but as to not face embarrassment, he let Severus's heartbeat soothe him to sleep. Severus was surprised Harry had done that, but it didn't slow his pace, he walked up to the counter and saw his old friend Alan Rickman. Alan was able to push the paperwork and the adoption went through without a hitch, except for when Harry had to wake to sign the contracts and go through the blood adoption ceremony. At the end Harry was very hungry, but he didn't want to anger his new guardian so he didn't think about it.

Severus looked at Harry and realized just by looking at him he was hungry, so he gently asked " Harry are you hungry?" Harry shook his head, so Severus repeated " Harry, be honest, or else I will be angry, are. you. hungry? Harry was Surprised at his new father's tone so he said eagerly " yes sir I am."

Severus reached out to pet Harry when Harry flinched, so Severus said gently " Harry, if you are hungry just tell me, I will not hit you, beat you, or starve you." Harry perked up at that and left with his dad.

Severus and Harry ate at McDonalds that night, Severus was surprised at how much the boy played at the playground, he would of told Harry to slow down, but he realized it was the sugar rush, so he let Harry hyper out and crash.

Harry fell asleep at the table and was carried and flooed home by Severus. Severus undressed Harry, rubbed some more disinfectant on him, and tucked him in bed.

************************************************************************

End chapter. Vernon gave Snape permission to take Harry away when he was turned into a sissy, oh and the first person to find the Easter egg in this story gets to choice what I base a one shot story off of. ( the one shot will be at least 1000 word count, or lower if the person wants.) ( And the Easter egg isn't the "cruico I torture thing" ). thanks to the reviewer who told me I had an error on the page.


	4. Harry's nightmare, snape's old girlfrien

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Harry's nightmare**

Harry knew he was having a nightmare. His aunt petunia was knocking on his cupboard, when he opened it his father James hit him and screamed "Why?", James through him back into the cupboard, which was now his room at Professor Snape's house, where he was attacked by Voldemort, who screamed " Severus is dead Harry! No more running, no more love, time for your death." And it all ended with him watching he parents die.

Harry jerked awake. He was shivering, he wished he could tell Severus. But he didn't want to test that Severus wouldn't beat him for waking him up. Harry tried to go back to sleep but was having the same nightmare repeatedly. Eventually he could not even wake from it.

Severus Snape heard Harry whimper, and jerked awake to go check on him. It was 6:00 am, and he found Harry twitching as though being beaten. Snape woke up Harry only for is son to flinch at the sight of him and say " No please I'll be good just please don't hit me Severus!"

Harry waited for the hit to come, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see Severus looking at him with a hurt expression " Harry, I told I will not beat you, please trust me. Now tell me, have you had that nightmare before? And if you are not honest young man, you will be punished." Harry told Severus what had happened and the frequency, and why he had not told Severus. Severus made him promise to always come and get him if he was having nightmare's. Harry accepted that. He told Severus he couldn't sleep.

Severus, at that, hugged Harry. Harry felt so safe in his arms, knowing he couldn't be hurt, he was asleep in seconds. Severus however was up. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep, so he went downstairs. As soon as Severus was in the kitchen an owl appeared with post for him. He noticed a letter from the person he had fallen for after Lily.

_Dear Sev_

_I know it has been a while, but I am in town today and plan to stop by. Talk to you then. (If you don't mind.)_

_Love,_

_Amelia.._

Severus Immediately sent her owl back with the his response to come by whenever. Snape laid down on the couch, when he heard Harry screaming about an intruder.

**************************************************************************Yeah I know the chapter is short, but in my defense, I wrote this at like midnight. Reviewers welcome. Amelia is based off snapegirlmfk's Arista universe, although I do not know if I will include Arista.**


	5. Harry kidnapped!

I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah, one-two Easter eggs in this.

**Kidnapping of Harry by death Eaters**

Severus was afraid. By the time he had reached Harry's room all that was there was an old letter, from his most hated Enemy.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have taken your young charge. If you do not deliver 1,000 Galleons to Madison Park in one hour, your dear Harry will be dead before sunrise. Every minute you are late, I cut off one of his fingers._

_Hate, Richard Bremner _

Severus snapped out of his fear when he heard Amelia downstairs entering the house. She abruptly called out " Hello sev city." He rushed downstairs and told Ameila everything that had happened. She was a death eater Hunter in the states, the equal to the auror force here. Amelia searched for any clues, but found none. She told Severus to get the money together, false or not, while she did a search of the property, called in the kidnapping, and asked for information on _Richard Bremner._

A few minutes later Amelia realized she couldn't find anything or any point of entry, when she saw Harry's window was open. She knew personally that that would break Severus's wards around the house. Before Amelia could tell Severus, her mobile spell phone rang. Her contact told her that Richard was crazy. Apparently the man claimed something about a popular franchise of movies, where his character would be killed because someone named Severus Snape would get him killed off. Apparently the man had started something with every Severus Snape in London, and he was a known death eater, from the first war on Voldemort, that wasn't proven guilty. He had been spotted with a young child when coming home minutes ago. ( Richard was constantly being spied on by the muggle FBI)

Amelia ran and told Severus about it, immediately Severus tried to floo there, only to be stopped in his tracks when Amelia asked " Sev, you don't know what this man can do, please let the aurors handle it, I called them about minute ago." Severus quickly replied " Do you not know what it is like to lose a child you love?" Amelia Immediately had a flashback, and she quickly replied " No, but please don't" That was as far as she got before Severus flooed to the house she had told him about.

_************************************************************************_

Harry was terrified. He had been kidnapped by this middle-aged Old man, who had told Harry to keep his mouth shut, or he would shut it for him. He knew it was his fault, Severus had told him if he opened the window the wards around the house would break and an intruder would get in. He had opened it, but he had forgot to close it.

************************************************************************

Richard realized the kid was afraid, so he knocked he kid out. Afterwards he locked the kid in an old cupboard. The boy wasn't very old, so didn't bother putting magical locks on it, as he knew the kid had no wand with him( he had taken it) and there was no way a rich kid of Snape's would know how to pick a lock

************************************************************************

Guys I am sorry for grammar errors, I am not aware of them, and when I type these stories my mind is going to fast to think about what exactly I typed. If it gets worse I will try to change it.


	6. I can't think of a good cliche

I don't own Harry potter. Once again I thank the Lord for this.

**I can't think of a cliché.**

Severus was furious. Someone had tipped off Richard. He knew this because Richard had escaped, just as he went through the fireplace. Severus saw Harry was in his arms, the look Harry had given him had made him want to sob. He was brought out of these thoughts as Amelia tapped on his shoulders and said " Sev, we have found another note"

_Severus, as you have unwisely alerted the authorities, Harry will have to suffer for it. But since I like a good challenge, if you can unravel my entire operation, you will get your Harry back in one piece. You have 168 hours. If you have not unraveled this all, you will leave 10,000 galleons in the bathroom of this house. Here is a hint, Lucius Malfoy._

_Hate, Richard._

Amelia told Sev the truth about Richard's reputation. " Severus, I am sorry to say, but he is as clever as they come. If you do not follow his instruction to the letter, he will kill the person he has taken. We suspect he may even be A hunter, or at least have connections in the ministries of magic."

Amelia laughed in her head. She had always been able to lead Sev down the wrong path in the long run. What he didn't know was that, she was behind all this. She took so much love in doing these things. Like the time she introduced cigarettes to America, or when she started a plot to make sure her husband Richard would be forced to write false letters, and kidnap children. Oh Sev, this will be too easy to break your heart, and your child She was broken out of her thoughts when Sev told her " I am going to the Malfoy's, I will see you later."

_167 hours, 39 minutes, 11 seconds left_

Severus arrived with a "Pop!" on the Malfoy doorstep. He knocked, only for Lucius to answer the door and say " Ah if it isn't the traitor. I guess I could kill you now, no one else is here to stop me." Before he could pull out his wand, Sev used wandless magic and said " Cruico." After he was done, he took Malfoy's wands, and tied him to a metal chair. He calmly said " Malfoy you will tell me everything you know about Richard Bremner now or I will torture you." Malfoy, knowing Snape already decided to tell Severus. " He was the Boss of the person who gave me my business loan. He made me rich. He popped up last month with his wife and said I owed him something, all he was going to do was go kidnap some half blood, so I payed him back." Sev looked disgusted, he kicked Malfoy, and asked the man what the person's name had been. " His name was Jason Isaacs. I remember, because he looked a lot like me, and that was how I got the loan from him. This all happened over twenty years ago." Severus, confident that Jason was his next league, cast the killing curse on the chair. The poison of the curse would slowly but surely transfer to Lucius's body, like a cigarette. It would be pure agony, but since the poison would slowly transfer, Lucius should live.

************************************************************************

Harry was still unconscious when Richard tied him up, and locked him in a cupboard. Richard was afraid, he didn't want to kidnap this child, but his wife had told him that it was the only to make the voices in his head stop. He decided to take a nap, so he took 3 valume pills. He was out like a light, and would not have to care anymore, as Amelia had assured this was all he would have to do.

**********************************************************************

End chapter.

Yeah I bet you all thought the problem would be gone in chapter right? Nope. Please review.


	7. Sev's mistake

**I don't own Harry Potter, and in case your wondering, Amelia has split personalities, one loves Snape, one hates Snape and will do anything to kill him.**

**Jason's son, Tom Felton**

_167 hours 1minute 11 seconds_

Severus Snape stepped on Jason's property, only to have an killing curse sent at

him. Snape dodged it easily and sent an fire curse on the leaf piles, which would have to

get the other person's attention. Someone who looked quite like Lucius, but was too

young to have given the man a loan, stepped out and started to dowse the fires. Severus

shot a stupefy curse that hit the man straight in the chest. Then he used a rope curse, took

the man's wand, feed the other man some versitum, and then unstunned him. Then

Severus yelled at the top of his lungs " Who are you and what do you know of Jason

Isacc?" The young man said " I am his son, he passed away a few years ago, and my

name is Tom Felton, what do you want?" Severus told him about what hap happened, in a

violent tone. Afterwards Tom told him " The only person I know that he could be talking

about, is this ministry official called Imelda Staunton. I don't know much though, he

was schizophrenic."

Severus was noticing a pattern. They all were either crazy, or they needed

something which scared him considering how often people will do something like that and

have to do an evil deed in return.

************************************************************************

Amelia was having fun, currently she was torturing Harry Potter, thinking about

how far Severus had gotten, too bad he had asked Jason's son anything, that was where

the trap was laid. But if he could somehow out duel all of the crazy people she had gotten

to come on to her side, with all of her false promises, then he would actually progress

further. She knew eventually her other split side would take over, so she had to get out of

here fast, but before she did, she walked up to Harry and tied him to a chair. She felt she

should do whatever Severus did to her people to his son, so she cast a killing curse on the

chair. The kid cried in agony, which only filled her sick joy up. She then apparated to

Sev's property, and set herself up for her split personality to take over. Amelia woke in

the same place she fell asleep, so she had no idea of what she had done.

Harry was crying so hard he could of filled a river. If he was on a chart of pain he

would be a 11 right now. He had not been let out of this room for hours, and he was

losing complete control of all his bodily functions. He envisioned Severus holding him,

and used that to make him go to sleep, but it was more like passing out.

_165 hours on the dot._

Severus took out his sleep in a bottle potion, nutrient potion, and a stimulant

potion. He drank all three, unknown to him that one was poisoned by Amelia, and would

make him knock out for a solid week, he realized what was happening, and who must of

done it, but he knew by the time he woke he and Harry would be dead.

_10 hours left._

Severus was dreaming, he realized he was and his memory came back to him, but

he couldn't wake up. He realized he must of been tortured, since he could feel even in his

sleep the dark magic of where he was. Suddenly Lily Potter appeared, and told him " Sev,

you have got to wake up, Harry is being tortured, and will be dead with the day." The

urgency in Lily's voice snapped him awake. He was in a cell, with a note over him, he

snatched it up, and it read

_Dear Severus,_

_You shouldn't be up yet, but if you somehow are, then you have 10 hours remaining. Until our final showdown_

_Richard._

_*****************************************************************_

yeah bad cliffy I know.


	8. and the conclusion is

I don't own Harry Potter. Props to God again.

**Severus Snape to the rescue**

_9 hours, 59 minutes_

Severus was kicking himself for not checking his potions. Afterwards he took a

bunch of potions to make sure he could make it to save Harry, and just to make sure he

didn't distract himself he took a muggle drug called Speed. He apparated to the person he

was supposed to have went to an hour ago, and was so fast in getting her to say what she

knew he was suspicious she had had a memory charm placed upon her, not having time to

torture he used Legimency to break the charm. She told him about this woman named

Amelia, who had split personalities, and had twisted and tricked every person like herself

into killing ruthlessly out of people she thought would ruin some big movie franchise, or

the would foil the main villain or something like that. Severus, on whose mind was now

racing from the drugs, described the Amelia he knew to her, she said that was her. Before

Severus could do anything however, a bunch of mentally insane people came in. They

were screaming about one of their own overdosing on valume until they saw Snape.

Severus jumped up to find the patient, and Severus rushed through a door, only to hear it

suddenly clanking shut. Severus looked around and saw Richard Bremmner, pointing his

wand at Severus saying something in a whisper, Severus, on speed, without thinking just

took the wand and started to listen, " Please, the evil woman makes me, I never meant to!

I am not bad!" Severus realized that Amelia must of done this, and Amelia might of

manipulated him into doing this, and the split personalities Amelia had answered as to why

Harry being kidnapped had been a surprise. But Severus was no fool, and started to

torture Richard. Richard knew Severus was going to torture him until Richard told

Severus, so as soon as Severus gave him truth telling serum, Richard yelled " She went to

the one place she thought you wouldn't go to the place called Number 4 privet drive.

Please that is all I know!"

Severus apparated without a second thought. Severus arrived on the doorstep of

Number 4 privet drive and kicked down the door. Vernon, a big fat man attacked Severus

on the spot saying " We must protect Harry!" And before Severus could think about it,

Severus was attacked by the rest of the Dursley's. Severus, on speed, summoned his

magic and just blew the people off him with the force of a bomb, knocking all of Dursley's

on the floor, inches from death, and unconscious. Severus ran over to where he was sure

Harry wouldn't be, in Dudley's bedroom. Severus ran in and picked up Harry, only to

hear several voices shout several curses, mainly " Avada kedvara" and " Incendio" . (

killing curse, fire hex). Severus did something really stupid then, he jumped as far he

could. It worked, he had not been struck, but now Sev was falling, as the fire had spread

far enough to knock out the floor, Sev let Harry land on him, after casting a cushioning

charm. Harry started to regain consciousness as Sev picked Harry up and ran outside,

only to be struck with an insanity curse as went out.

Harry jumped from Sev's arms just in time, and saw an evil looking person staring

back at him. Harry had went through so much, all of that this pathetic woman caused.

Without thinking, Harry yelled " Take this you harpy *****!", and waved his hands in a

manner Severus had taught him to do when being taught wandless magic. The evil harpy,

or Amelia, clutched her chest and fell to the ground, dead. Harry passed out.

************************************************************************

_random necessary philler_

Professor Lupin was having a very bad day. Dumbledore had just mailed him a

letter requesting he teach Defense against the Dark arts this year, which he might teach

next year, but currently he had no reason too. Regardless he would have to go to the

meeting at Hogwarts, just to check everything out about the job.

Lupin stepped into the great hall, only to find no one there. He decided to go to

the one place there was always someone, the hospital wing. He stepped in and saw

madam Pomfrey to be there, looking at him questioningly, she said " Professor, didn't

anyone tell you? Severus has been put in a coma, and you have been temporarily named

guardian of Harry Potter." At his questioning look Pomfrey explained " Severus was his

guardian, upon discovery of his will, you were named as Harry's guardian. Severus was in

a battle as well was Harry apparently, they are both at st. mungo's. Go!" She yelled the

last part, as Lupin was frozen in place.

Lupin went through basic check in, and decided to check out Snape first. He went

in to find a doctor attending to him, checking a chart. Lupin asked with little emotion "

How is his condition?" The doctor said" He is suffering from on overdose on a muggle

drug, an insanity curse, possible second to third degree burns, and not to mention all the

torture his body has went through, we had to induce a medical coma." Lupin, not ever

really caring about snape asked" What about his son?" At the doctor's questioning look

he said " I have been named temporarily guardian." The doctor said "Oh." and continued

to say " His son had been a severe torture victim and had been deprived of any food, he is

also in a coma, and we are not sure if either of them will ever come out of them."

*****************************************************************

And that my friends, is a cliffy.


End file.
